divine_planesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaryl Glaston
Jaryl Glaston was an Old Way mystic that discovered the Nexus and met his doom heeding its mysterious call. Glaston's Expedition The Nexus is an old city upon an old world. It's circular wall has always been crowned with snow. The Nexus tower has always stood in the center, humbling mortals living in its shadow. But the living did not always dwell here. A blind and charismatic mystic, Jaryl Glaston, claimed to have visions of a titanic structure, wherein dwelt the frozen gods themselves. The general populace sneered at Glaston for his prophecy of divinely wrought monuments. The guilds threatened to pull their support for the mystic order. The Mystic Magistars themselves talked of revoking Glaston's status. Confident in himself and his scrying abilities, Glaston gathered an expedition from his own cult-like following. The group crossed Bel's Path and headed west towards Rothland. Somehow the pilgrims became lost while traversing the Sentra Taiga that seperates the Strait from Rothland. Archeological evidence shows that Glaston's party did emerge into Rothland a year after crossing the Strait. The survivors settled here and presumably the pilgrimage to the Nexus was abandoned. Glaston continued to be haunted by images of the empty Nexus. Glaston continues towards the Nexus with a handful of followers, none of which are ever seen again. Several preserved Avudar corpses have been uncovered in White Marsh. Their age and clothing suggests that they were members of Glaston's party. Each corpse is in a sleeping position, throats torn open. When explorers, commissioned by the Avudar guilds, came upon the Rothland settlement, they are shocked. Glaston and his failed expedition had been forgotten. The locals pointed the explorers in the direction that Glaston had left. The guild explorers did not follow Glaston's strange route through the White Marsh, but instead headed directly west, following the Void Sea coast after leaving Rothland. Eventually they came upon the Nexus. The Nexus is surrounded by a titanic, circular wall that rises twenty meters high. The wall is a single piece of dull, unrefined prex; with no seams to mark construction. An inner wall, fused seamlessly with the outward wall, divides the circle into a northern and southern half. At the center of the inner wall sits the Nexus Tower. A mysterious warmth flows from beneath the Tower, coursing from deep geothermal chambers. The Tower emits enough heat to warm both enclosed districts to a comfortable level. The expedition found Jaryl Glaston within the Nexus Tower, a burnt husk sitting upon a throne of ice at the summit. The body was still warm and glowing with heat, melting an imprint in the throne. Glaston's throat had been torn open before being consumed by some heat source. After being touched, it was reduced to ash by sudden gales of wind. The explorers present swear they heard Glaston's voice screaming as the corpse was reduced to nothingness. Only one member of the group that followed Glaston from Rothland is unaccounted for if the bodies found in White Marsh are tallied.